


The Book of Korra

by LesLoli



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, For Want of a Nail, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesLoli/pseuds/LesLoli
Summary: For want of a nail, the Avatar and her Non-bending partner meet sooner than they were supposed to.





	1. Book Four: Air

_Hi sweetie! It's Mom and Dad._

_How's our little Master of the Elements doing? We hope you're staying warm and safe...and...._

Korra was fondly reading her parents' letter in the dim lamp light of the cargo hold. The boat rocked heavily, an irritating start to her solo journey.

"Mmrrh," Naga whined. The snow-colored polarbeardog rubbed her large head on Korra's shoulder and arm. Korra conceded with a chuckle; they were both stowed away on the ship, sailing away from the South Pole compound and towards Republic City, where Korra hoped to meet her future airbending master.

Tenzin, the son of Korra's waterbending master, Katara, and the last airbender and previous Avatar, Aang. It was only fitting that the progeny of the two would teach Korra, the new Avatar. After all, her airbending master should at least be the closest living copy of Aang, right?

The cracks of the loading gate began to glow with the rising sun, and Korra's breath began to stir. From deep within her abdomen, Korra's diaphragm expanded almost subconsciously, and pulled itself in to release air.

Air. She was finally going to learn airbending. She carefully stored away the folded letter in her knapsack, fondly remembering the first time her family discovered she could bend more than one element. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As a rambunctious and precocious 40 month old, Korra had immediately embraced her newfound title of Avatar and everything it entailed. 

At first, the whole family was ecstatic with just her waterbending. It started with a puddle on the packed clay floor of their home. Senna and Tonraq found Korra mesmerized at what she had just created. 

The puddle had leapt up and to the side of its original position, but frozen in place into an ice sculpture that captured a moment of time. An older Korra would later add that, at the time, she was simply trying to push the water aside, but was too lazy to use her hands and feet.

Senna embraced Korra, who returned in kind. The little girl then turned towards her dad and smiled up to him with outstretched arms, as ready as a human being could ever be for hugs and praises.

Tonraq happily obliged. He lifted her up off the face of the earth with ease, but still kept her at face height with the other female of the household. The two cooed and congratulated their little girl for her new talent, smothering her with kisses and borderline baby talk. Korra had a hard time stretching herself to hug the two equally, making sure both her parents felt that they were getting equal amounts of love from their child.

When she began to feel squished from both her parents' chests pushing into her little legs, Korra made subtle motions that she wanted to be let down. Her parents each took a hand and let her hang a baby foot off the ground from their outstretched hands. "Alright, little waterbender," Tonraq affectionately called, "Back down to earth you go." 

And to the earth she went. But the earth seemed to acknowledge Korra back.

The floor around Korra shattered and formed a shallow crater where she stood. For a moment, both her parents thought Korra had instantaneously turned into a human cannonball made of lead. That is, until Korra had the epiphany of a lifetime, marked by a deep, open smile and a gasp of astonishment. She gleefully began stomping around, recreating the same craters with every forceful step. The whole hut shook as if the Earth were angry with the family for daring to live on the planet. 

The whole experience was surreal, and the fire pit began to _tilt_. The briquettes began to spill and quell the flames, eliciting concern from the adults. The two stood together, limp and disbelieving, until Senna grasped Tonraq's hand and made a face that only parents knew all too well.

And feared. "Korra, sweetie, I- we.... Just, be careful, honey." They had reset their countenances to put up a warm front for their child, the new Avatar.

Korra looked up to her mom and dad and tempered her beaming smile into a determined grin, and returned to the present concern. She bent the earth back flat with a remote knee, confirming her earthbending, and stared at the dying embers of the recently disturbed fire. She took a sidelong stance, and drew her rear hand up from the floor.

The fire rose, and yet her parents did not feel any warmer.

Korra had sensed this and

_PHWOOOOM_

Awoken from her daydream, Korra saddled Naga and waited by the cargo hold door. She was going to burst onto the Republic City scene, and begin her adult life in spectacular fashion. Her breath hitched.

"I can't wait."


	2. Welcome to Republic City, Korra

"Sorry! Coming through!" Korra yelped as she and Naga burst out of the boat. They stole through the pier and reduced to a stroll along the boardwalk. The multiple warehouses along the coast seemed like they could fit small villages within them, and Naga had a fun time jogging beside them, counting off each as a measure of distance.

Korra spread her attention all over: to the shoreline, the bridges, the islands, the inland skyline, and the people. So many people, of so many colors! Reds and greens and blues, all in seemingly well mixed proportions. The only color missing was saffron.

"Are you tired of the bending establishment?" a man in non distinct gray garb shouted from a soapbox in front of a mostly inattentive crowd. "Then join Amon, and the anti bending Equalists!" 

"What? Why would anyone do that?" 

The man and the crowd turned their attention to the female voice of inquiry. He huffed, "Hmph! I bet you're a bender, right?"

Korra was more surprised than offended at the audacious rudeness against her for her identity. "Actually, yeah, I'm kind of th-" 

"And I bet you're from some sailover, backwater, rural area, aren't you?" the nasally man mockingly accused. "Instead of being so uneducated, maybe you should shut up on things you have no idea about and go back where you belong!" 

Korra immediately jumped into action. Naga curled and launched Korra off her back and her master took to the sky, landing with a tremendous, earth shattering thud within a yard before the prejudiced man. Her hands readily lifted from her sides, but refrained from moving any further.

At least, until the cowering man began to flee. Only then did her hands shoot into his lapel and grab ahold of him.

Korra took to a calm growl, not unlike what Naga would do if she were also human. "Say that to my face, and not from your soapbox. See what happens," she openly threatened.

The sniveling man pulled with both hands to free himself, but had difficulty in simply comprehending the physical strength and grip of the woman holding him in place. All he could do was pull his head as far back as possible, as much as his clothes would allow, anyway.

PHEEEEEEE

A shrill whistle blew over the crowd. "Alright, break it up!" a law enforcement officer yelled.

Korra felt lighter in her hands, and realized the coward had fled, leaving his jacket in her grip. Judging by his fleeing figure, and his undeveloped shoulders and waist, she figured she could probably have given him the fight of his life if it came to that. Honestly, she was just trying to scare some sense into him.

Ironically, it was Korra who took a lesson from him, and ducked through the crowds back to her companion. She mounted Naga, and they fled, jacket still in hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was high noon by now, as she could still see the sun through the skyscrapers. She was down in the middle of town, looking more up than ahead. She could not stop gawking at the tall buildings. "What kind of person lives in these?" she thought aloud, albeit in a murmur.

"Now give me the protection money, or w-Oomph!" 

A young man in silvery blue attire was bumped nonchalantly by Naga, and by proxy Korra. He was supported by a tall man in green and a mousey man in black and red.

"You moron! How dare you hit me with your animal!" the same shady man yelled.

"Oh, I'm so-" Korra began, but did not finish once she began to draw suspicion from these characters. The three were actually in front of a food stand, where the woman manning the station had a grim, fearful face. She was being robbed, Korra surmised.

"Hey, girl, you're actually kinda fine for such a yokel tourist. You ever wanted to be an actress? You could come with us for a great _opportunity_ ," the gang leader propositioned. The other two were giggling in a lascivious tone, almost as if they were laughing and drooling all at once.

With a disgusted groan, Korra made up her mind. She was going to start making good on her Avatar duties. "Ma'am, would you mind feeding us both if we take care of these bozos for you?" 

"Both?" the woman spoke up for the first time.

"Nrrng," Naga whined. She let Korra off and lazed over to the food stand, standing between it and the other humans about to engage, almost as if to protect the cart from Korra.

"Alright, chums, let's do this," Korra counterproposed, "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. The choice is yours." 

The gang members looked at each other with goofy faces. They released a rush of laughter, "Ahh ha ha ha ha ha! Is she serious? Who does she think she is?" The waterbender of the gang extended his hand at her mockingly, inching closer and closer to his target. He was slyly trying to get close and, with a handful of ice, slap the taste out of her mouth.

Unfortunately for him, she was deliberately inching closer as well.

The waterbender threw his rear hand out at the girl with freezing water in his open hand. Just as suddenly, he pirouetted and fell on his back. He clutched the back of his head with his free hand and attempted to get up, only to be snapped back down by his other arm, which had frozen solid on the sidewalk.

"Got to be careful with that ice there, chief," Korra jeered. Right when he attacked her, she had extended his water back to his elbow, freezing the arm ramrod straight. Angular momentum ran away with his body, and committed him to the floor. He lay at her feet, so close and yet so fat from having a chance at revenge.

"Haa..." one of his goons ambled toward Korra. "Oomph!" the earthbender tripped, seemingly over his own summoned incline on the ground. Korra had sensed subterranean stress, and simply sidestepped past his geological attack. By extending his axial strain with an imperceptible shuffle of her feet, she distended his shear stress, meaning the thrust he had hoped to create was prematurely reduced to a gentle rise that she let herself down from, leaving it as a surprise for her would be attacker.

He faceplanted into his other disabled associate. Any higher, and the scene could have become messy; any lower, and it would have been comical. Instead, the earthbender headbutted the waterbender's solar plexus, and knocked the wind out of the latter.

The firebender was next. "Ee...yah!" he yelled out in frightened bravado. He flexed both arms back beyond his shoulders, probably to shove her back in flames to create distance.

She closed it instead. "Boo!" she demurely said to his face.

That got the reaction she was looking for. He shoved his fire well forward of hips, his upper body clearing past his feet. She had already ducked to one side and stuck a leg out, letting him throw himself off balance, and into his pile of friends. They groaned in unison, feeling the bitter defeat in the form of migraines and concussions.

Real friends would not let their buddies down, especially in a fight, Korra thought. That's why Naga is her friend.

That's why Naga is her only friend.

PHWEEEEEEP

"Hold it right there!"


	3. Roaring in the 20s

"Oh, come on! I was just about to get some food," Korra moaned. Naga shared her exasperation and the two began to flee in sync. Korra actually did not mind much at all, though; the thrill of running from the police kept her hunger at bay. 

As the heroine and her animal partner turned tail, the elderly vendor stood flabbergasted next to her food cart. Of all the thoughts that ran through her wizened head, she could not help but wonder why the girl had not simply taken the food.

To drive her point home, after the lone patrolman sped after the fleeing duo, a long pause remained for minutes until a gang of police officers finally arrived at the scene. Once they did, the criminal gangsters were apprehended, the crime scene photographed, and the vendor herself briefly questioned about the details of the incident.

The vendor answered plainly, not sure if it would help or hurt her savior, but she hoped for the former.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You in the blue top! Stop immediately!" the blaring voice of the overhead aerial vehicle yelled over its deafening sirens. Korra did not know if they were always this loud or if she was just in _that_ much trouble. Either way, she was not in the mood to find out the hard way.

Korra on Naga ducked into an unfinished building. She looked around for any kind of covering, and found an old, dusty, green tarp from the construction site. She draped it over her animal companion, and followed suit with her own covering, the jacket that the protester left in her hands.

They snuck into an alley, kept to overhead cover, and tucked themselves away from the searching eyes of the aerial police patrols. As long as the two walked side by side together as casually as any other innocent civilian did, Korra and Naga would be safe and undetectable.

The duo made their way to the pier. Perhaps the sea would offer safety to the Southern Water Tribe Avatar.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

"Calling all satos, calling all satos. Be on the lookout for female, 15-30 years old, sky blue shirt, solid blue pants. Accompanied by large animal, white fur, mix of dog and bear. Both considered dangerous, with possible gang affiliation. Please advise." 

"You had me at 'female,'" out came the words from a pair of dark cherry lips. A helmet and a pair of goggles hid the top, cranial features of the mystery woman, yet her bottom, facial features were uncovered for the world to see.

The last thing she let the world see was a slight smirk. Throttling her scooter, Asami Sato accelerated and let the world pass her by.

««««««««««««««««

Korra led Naga along the paved shore toward something she had been wanting to see for years, if not her entire life. After rounding the curved bight, the statue finally came into focus: Aang, the last airbender and previous Avatar, jutted out majestically from the sea foam. The patina covered statue seemed like it was guiding the wayward outsiders in, as if leading the sea itself toward the city.

Korra stood awestruck. She knew seeing her past life would affect her, but not to the extent of dulling her senses such as this. She stood there like a sitting turtleduck, letting life pass her by as she gently rode the ebb and flow of time.

Perhaps she was actually expecting what was to come next. Korra could at least congratulate herself for keeping her composure. "I've been looking for you," a dulcette, feminine voice spoke from behind.

Both Korra and Naga turned to face the interlocutor. Before them sat a lady. A fairly tall lady, covered with a thick, buttoned up jacket, headgear and eye protection. She had gloves and riding boots on, as well. No liabilities such as hair or scarves or open jackets for Korra to exploit.

This lady knew what she was doing. Or at least appeared so. On that note, Korra wondered silently how the woman saw through her own jacket and Naga's tarp. Perhaps the woman naturally saw through appearances. Korra wanted to test this supposition out, by emulating her.

"Maybe I've been looking for you, too," Korra finally responded. With this bluff, Korra whittled her options down to two: fight or flight.

Fight, and Korra would most likely be able to take her one on one, all things being equal. Flight, and Naga would probably easily outrun and outmaneuver this woman's moped. With the two scenarios assuring her of victory, Korra entertained the guilty pleasure of staying with and talking to the woman.

"Are you going to try to stop me, officer?" Korra said as she stepped up toward the woman confidently. However, she could see a smile on her adversary's lush lips.

"Oh, I'm no officer," Asami replied, as she parked her scooter on its kickstand. She stretched a leg up and over her vehicle - around the front - and gracefully put one foot in front of the other on the street to mirror Korra's advance.

The only difference between the two was aural. Korra's mukluks were designed to dampen footsteps; Asami's boots did no such thing. The clacking stopped short of spitting distance, and the two squared up to one another.

Asami was taller. Most likely with longer arm and leg reach, as well. Staring at the smaller woman's chest and stomach, Sato knew better than to underestimate the compact strength of this frame.

And Korra took advantage of this caution, as she chose Flight. Bullrushing straight toward Asami, Korra put up both her arms to cover up, and blitzed straight ahead. Fearing immediate reprisal, Korra did not stop to bend the vehicle out of commission, and instead just kicked it as hard as she could without stopping.

"Naga! Go around!"


	4. The Chase

"You...little!"

Asami Sato cursed the shorter woman who ran back into the city. The bear...dog...animal ran off in a skewed direction, but Asami had a feeling that they were not randomly running away. Glad that she had already installed shock absorbent paneling on her scooter, she spun it off the ground, while stylishly kickstarting midair.

She saw the white animal jump onto the low roofs, and the dark human steal into the lower levels of the street. Those cluttered and stuffed lowlands would have been exciting to navigate, and at least would not have required any insane jumps across roofs, elevated railways, and other hanging infrastructure.

Asami made her decision whom to follow.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Hoping Naga was alright up there, Korra sped forward through the alleyways and open air bazaars, also hoping when she looked back that the dangerously sultry rider would be some ways behind her. Some furtive glances back, however, spelled disappointment for the awaiting young woman. 

Korra had chosen the lower ground to be closer to earth and water sources if need be. Though the lady did not ready any bending on hand, Korra supposed there were many fighters in the big city that would hide their bending nature until the last moment.

After four more blocks, she supposed that the chase was over and the fantasies were fun while they lasted. She bent earth beneath her feet to propel herself onto a metal staircase, and enjoyed the manual climb up to the rooftops. 

Upon clearing the ledge, Korra rolled sideways onto the roof, slightly surprised at how hot the surface was. Rolling off the lip and unto gravel, she felt relief from the heat, but a tingling sensation. A sensation of vulnerability.

 _Get off your back,_ screamed voiceless words in her mind. And so she did, not stopping to enjoy a bout of relaxation under the clear sky.

Swiveling in place, Korra looked for signs of her furry companion. Generally, the two had always wordlessly agreed to meet at the highest point in the distance if and when they ever separated. A prominent spire stuck out over the skyline, and so Korra made her way there.

Looking forward the entire time she leapt, Korra could still make out the street below her in the periphery of her sight. Whenever she ever needed a boost to higher heights, Korra used fire from her limbs after an already great leap forward.

After a number of blocks, Naga was sighted leaping from top to top. Her tongue, however, was not flopping around in an open mouth. It was closed. Something was on her mind. Korra immediately hurried to her side. 

Naga made eye contact, but swung _further away_ from her master. Korra wondered if the woman from before or even more cops were tailing Naga. Not one to back down, the bender blazed headlong into Naga's path.

And into the mysterious woman's embrace. 

Only, it was not an embrace of love, but of mortal combat, punctuated by the crashing sound of the huntress' abandoned scooter. Midair, the covered woman spun her prey around in a gator roll and together they landed on Naga's saddle, whither Korra had initially aimed.

The polar bear dog began to slow down, careful as to not hurt her human friend but not necessarily the other female. However, two sirens blared from the air with a third airship on the way. Naga increased her pace away from all three before they could triangulate their position.

Meanwhile, the two women grappled for dominant position. Korra was already on top, with the huntress beneath her, legs spread and coiled around Korra's waist. Korra was extremely aware of her situation and could not find it in her to land a punch on the woman below, opting instead to try and hold her down and pin her arms together.

And the woman _arched her back_ , mashing her bosom into Korra's bust, and creating space between their hips. Korra felt her face - and breasts - prickle with heat, but she also felt a knee in her sternum. Not as a strike, but as a wedge. The bottom woman lifted Korra with that knee, and used her other leg to sweep out Korra's legs out from beneath her.

Now the huntress was on top, but before she could reach for her helmet and release her dazzling locks, she felt rumbling. A struggle like she had never felt before. The dark woman beneath her began convulsing in sheer terror and her usually tanned skin almost matched the pallor in Asami's natural tone.

The bottom woman scratched and kicked in futility. She seemed to hold it together just enough to not break out into screams, but audible gasping could be heard, and felt in Asami's case.

And then she began to cry. 

Asami was absolutely mortified.

The strong, proud woman from before had broken down into a weeping mess. Her mouth opened in unbridled sadness and her eyes squeezed out a painful flood of ceaseless tears. 

Asami needed to stop this. Quickly. And so she dug an underhook into the dark girl's armpit and applied a reverse nelson to turn the bender onto her stomach. Falling back on her bread and butter move, Asami executed the most merciful end to a fight possible: the rear naked choke.

Korra still had no idea what to do other than perhaps kick away to escape for survival. But, she somewhat instinctively knew that the woman on top was not going to kill her. Maybe that was why Korra simply let the choke sink in. Deeper. And deeper. Tighter. No escape. Oh, it's locked in now. Even if she were to try, Korra was sure she couldn't

"Haaaaaaaauuuuuuuuhhhhh," Korra inhaled harder than she ever had in her life. The jacket sleeve of the heavier woman on top afforded some give for a bit of air to pass through Korra's windpipe. Korra bucked her hips like a beast, and she felt the woman on top get off her body.

Instead, the shifting pressure on her neck told Korra that the huntress simply repositioned, and the bigger woman jumped right back in, with a leg in between Korra's thighs. Another leg snuck around Korra's waist from behind and into her loins, and the final position was sunk in: the two legs served as hooks to arch and stretch Korra back and completely render her struggle meaningless.

Asami used her legs and arms to stretch out the bottom, stronger woman on her stomach. The back apron the water tribe girl wore (presumably for sitting down) helped Asami gain purchase with her legs to pull the girl's knees and thighs back whilst pushing her pubic bone towards the floor. The dark woman's visible, impressive abs would work against her here, as the strain the choke would elicit would be even more strenuous for the larger muscles being stretched to their limits.

But none of this surprised her as much as how calm the top half was. After Asami securely sunk in the choke, the other woman resisted admirably but eventually gave in, almost as if to concede defeat: to the more skilled fighter, to another young woman in such a personal engagement. Or, perhaps because she implicitly trusted this victress not to hurt her, the defeated avatar gave up. 

Whatever the case, the huntress and the prey were no more; the chase was over. One woman conceded defeat, offering complete and total submission of her body and life to another woman. Now it was simply one woman on top, and one woman on bottom. Against all her wisdom and training, Asami let go of Korra. And Korra never fought back.

Asami's forearm lay limp below Korra's neck some space away, signifying that the fight was over between them. Korra felt compelled to give in one more time and lie face down beneath the dominant woman, perhaps even presenting her hips to her victress as a trophy. Feeling more than embarrassed for one day, Korra instead placed her hand in Asami's, silently thanking her for mercy and as acknowledgement for the outcome of the contest.

Their hands squeezing each other, the world around them finally came to their attention, and they realized Naga was not moving on her own any longer. A network of metal cables suspended her, and them, above the low lying buildings, thanks to the now four airships that signified the end of their journey.

"It's over," Asami said.

Korra responded, "Mmm."


End file.
